Love in the air
by Slashlover99
Summary: I'm not really good with summeries but here we go. Basicly Harry has a huge crush on Draco and doesn't think Draco likes him back. Read and tell me what you think. Keep or kick. Maybe Mpreg. M to be safe.
1. The crush

**Chapter 1: The crush**

**Diclamer: I do not own anything in this story nor am I making money for it. All character belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings: none for this chapter.**

Third person POV

_Saturday.. Ugh why did you have to come so fast. _Thought Harry. He knew that today Hermione wanted him and Ron to start telling her about their feelings. The door bust open and there stand Seamus. "Hermione and Ron are waiting for you in the common room to have a heart-to-heart." He laughed out. "Not funny Seamus. Why does she have to know what we are feeling?" Harry asked. "I don't know mate but it's best not to keep her waiting." Harry sighed and walked out of the dormatory down to the common room.

"Finally!" Ron shouted."Why'd you take so long?" Harry looked at him"I was thinking." Ron smiled"Oh, okay!" Hermione motioned with her hands for him to sit down."So, Harry any crushes?" Harry blushed"Well, yes." Hermione squealed"Who's the lucky girl?" Harry blushed harder."It's not a girl." Ron raised a red eyebrow."Really now? As long as it's not me or my brothers I don't care." Harry laughed " No Ron it's not you or your borthers." Ron sighed in relief."Good. Well who is it?" Harry looked around"Don't be mad." Hermione said quickly." We won't!" Harry took a breathe."It's Draco Malfoy."


	2. Ron and Hermione's reactions

**Chapter 2: Ron and Hermione's response.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making money off of this. The plot is the only thing I own. The rest belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Cussing for this chapter.**

**Third person POV**

The room was quiet._ Shit I should have lied and said that I don't like anyone._ Harry thought sadly. That's when Ron started laughing"Good one mate. You really had me going there!"Hermione snapped"Ronald I don't think he's joking. Are you Harry?" Harry sighed"No i'm not joking. I really wish I was but everything about him just draws me in." Ron looked at him."It's okay mate. I'm sorry I laughed. You know I support you in everything you do but Seriously? Malfoy? What about him could draw you in? I mean he's mean and crude and he's never been nice to us and-"Hermione interrupted Ron" You stop right there Ronald, Harry can like whoever he damn pleases and your hids best friend so you need to support him!" She turns to Harry"I'm happy for you Harry. If you want Malfoy, go for it." Harry smiled a small smile"Thanks Hermione." Just then Seamus came down"Don't want to be late for lunch now do we?"

Harry walked into the great hall followd closely by Ron, Hermione, and Seamus. They all sat down at the table. Hermione whispered"You don't have to tell anyone else if you don't want to." "Wasn't planning on it." Harry whispered back. In the middle of lunch Harry found himself staring at Draco Malfoy who sat at the Slytherin table reading a Quidditch magazine. Harry was broke out of his trance by Hermione elbowing him hard in the ribs."Better not to get caught staring don't you think, Harry?" "Yeah, yeah sorry it's just he looks so amazing sitting there, looking at ease like he has no cares in the world." Harry said."You really like him don't you?" Harry looked her in the eyes"Yes I really like him. It feels like i'm falling in love but I know that if I do I will just get my heart broke." Ron spoke up than"Yeah that stupid fucking Malfoy would just break you heart. Stupid bloody fuck I wish he would just die." "Ronald!"Hermione snapped but it was to late Harry had already taken off.

Harry couldn't believe Ron had just said that!_ He said he was okay with it. Was he just lying or was he just trying to say the right thing._ Harry had not been watching where he was going and had ran into none other than the object of his affection Draco Malfoy."Watch where your going Potter." Draco snapped harshly. "You should watch where you going Malfoy." He spat back with the same venom. Draco sneered, Pushed Harry out of his way and walked on. _That was strange Malfoy usally says something rude but not today. Maybe he was in a hurry, maybe he has to meet his girlfriend, or maybe his boyfriend. Yeah right Harry, like someone as perfect as him could be gay! _Harry thought. _If only he was than maybe, just maybe we could be together. Merlin, i'm stupid he'd never like someone like me. _

Harry than realized he had made it back to the Gryffindor tower. "Drachronis" He said to the Fat Lady and the portrait swang open. "Oh Harry! We came back hoping you'd be here and when we found that you wern't I wanted to go and look for you but Ron said to give you time. Are you alright?" Harry smiled gently"I'm fine" He answered" I'm sorry I said that." Ron apologized."It's okay." Ron smiled"How 'bout we play some chess?" He offered hopfuly."Yeah, sounds good." Harry than sat down with Ron and played a few games of wizard chess and talked to him and Hermione about little nothings.


	3. Sercret's out in the Gryffindor tower

**Chapter 3: Secret's out in the Gryffidor tower.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making money off of this story. Though the plot is mine.**

**Warnings: Cussing for this chapter.**

Third person POV

After the games of chess, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to the great hall for dinner. Ron rushed passed them to get a seat so he could start eating."Really, he is like a straved dog!"Hermione commented. Harry laughed"Yeah, he is. Just like a dog, but you still love him." Hermione blushed and than whispered"Are you going to tell the rest of the Gryffidors?" Harry sighed."What choice do I have? It's better to just get it out in the open I guess." Hermione looked at him."Are you sure? I mean you really don't have to, it's not really any of their bussiness. And if you don-" Harry cut her off."I trust them, I really do i'm just scared that they won't like it. You know, that they are homophobic." Harry sighed"Well if they are I give you permisson to say 'fuck you' to them. Excuse my language but they can't really be homophobic and if they are do you really think that they would turn their backs on a fellow Gryffindor?" Hermione said."No I don't think they will." Than Harry and Hermione ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Not once did Harry look at the Slytherin table, in fear that if he did he would stare at Draco.

When they got back to the Gryffindor tower Harry told them he had announcement to make."Well get on with it." Lavendor Brown snapped."Well as you all know I have been single for a while and well-" Ginny cut him off"Oh Harry, yes I will go out with you." Harry looked at her"That's not what I was going to say or ask. What I was saying was that the reason I have been single is because, well because, I-i'm g-gay." Harry stuttered out looking at the carpet.

"Really?"Ginny asked."Yeah. I am. I understand if you guys hate me know or something it's just I can't help the way I feel. And before you ask yes I do have a crush, and no it's not on a Gryffindor." Seamus asked"Do we know him?" Harry sighed and looked up"Yes. You all know him." Lavendor asked"Will you tell us who he is?" She looked hopeful."No, no I will not because I do not want you all to hate me." "How bad can it be?" Dean asked wondering. Harry sighed"Promise not to be pissed?" A chorus of 'Promise' rang out in the near silent tower. Harry gulped "It's Draco Malfoy."

Gasps were heard from everyone except for Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Neville. "Well I could have guessed that!" Neville said. "It was pretty obvious at lunch today when you were staring at him! I just didn't want to say anything." Harry looked at him. "Do you think he knows?" Neville thought for a second"No I don't think he noticed. He was too busy reading and trying to get Parkerson off of him." Harry sighed in content "Good. I don't need him to have more reasons to pick on me or my friends. If he heard that I was gay he's be accusing me of fucking every guy in Gryffindor." Seamus laughed. "Well if we were gay you know we would all want you to fuck us." The Gryffindor tower broke out in laughter.

Ginny had ran up to the girl's dorm. She couldn't believe her one love was gay._Is it because i'm ugly? Is it all my fault?_ She started to cry. Hermione walked in. "What's wrong Ginny?" Ginny sobbed out"It's all my fault he's gay. If I was pretty maybe he would like me." Hermione cooed"No Gin. It's not your fault Harry's gay because he's gay. He likes guys. Are you mad at him?" Ginny sighed"No i'm not." They walked back down to the common room together.

"How are you guys not mad at me for liking Malfoy?" "Well because. It's been pretty obvious you've liked him for a while." Neville said. "Just to you Neville. We're not mad because you have the right to like who you want. We can't do anything about you liking Malfoy. Maybe you can change him. Change him for the better." Harry smiled"You guys are the best!" After all the excitment everyone thought it would be best to call it a night. Ginny came up to hug Harry. "I hope he likes you to Harry." "Really?" Harry asked, sure she would be mad. "Yeah I don't want you to have a broken heart." Ginny smiled. "Well, goodnight Harry." The Gryffindors walked up to the dorms and went to sleep.


	4. Talking more

**Chapter 4: Talking more**

**Diclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story. The plot is mine the rest belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings: Maybe cussing for this chapter**

**Third person POV**

Harry sat up in bed and streched. He looked around the boys dorm, sighing. He hadn't dreamed at all the night before. He had slept so peacfuly that it was a shame to have had to of woken up. _I wonder what we are going to do today. It's Sunday so we don't have classes until tomorrow._ Just as Harry had finished that thought Ron sat up yawning.

"Good morning mate." He said looking over at Harry."Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept fine Ron. How 'bout we head down to the common room and see if Hermione is there and head to breakfast?" Harry suggested, standing up.

"Fuck yes! Let's go!" Ron said and rushed out of the door before Harry could reply. He silently followed after Ron to see him talking to Hermione and waiting for him before they head out.

"What took you so long? Come on!" And once again Ron took off leaving Harry and Hermione to follow after him shaking their heads and mumbling about him acting like a starving dog.

When they reached the Great Hall they took their seat beside Ron. "I was hopeing we could talk more after breakfast. If that's okay with you two?" Hermione said. Ron nodded

"Yeah it's fine. But what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked worndering what she could possibly want to say.

"Oh nothing really."She said waving her hand. "Just want to know if you have any plans on telling him." She finished softly.

"Alright 'Mione. We'll talk after breakfast." Harry replied and with that the trio finished eating in silience.

-Time lapse-

After they finished eating they started back to the Gryffindor common room. They were chatting happily with Luna Lovegood, when Harry ran into someone.

"Oh looky who it is? If it isn't Potty." Malfoy sneered.

"Fuck off, Malfoy" Ron snapped in his face.

"Or what Weaselbee? Gonna tell me all about your one bedroom home?" Malfoy spat back.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Harry spat pulling Ron away.

"Let's get back to the tower. Okay?" Hermione said."We don't need any troble." With her last word they continued with their walk.

-time lapse-

When they got into the common room Hermione ushered them to sit down by the fire.

"So Harry. Are you going to tell Malfoy how you feel?" Hermione asked

"Are you crazy? Did you see how he just acted? I am not telling him that I like him I would be stupid to. Plus he probably isn't even gay! And if he was why the fuck would he want me he can have anyone he want!" Harry ranted.

"You don't know that Harry. He could like you and just act like that to keep his father happy. None of us know how it is to be a Malfoy. Or maybe that's just his way of flirting." Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah mate. He may just be acting to hide his feelings." Ron said, agreeing with Hermione.

"Maybe you guys are right but i'm not telling him. At least not yet. Maybe not ever." Harry said.

"Alright Harry I repect your choise. Now let's do our homework that's do tomorrow that you two didn't do!" She said and both boys sighed.


End file.
